Toys That May Scare You
Toys That May Scare You! … Tumble Time Tigger Tumble Time Tigger is a toy that is able to do cartwheels and handstands. ‘’Can’t Touch This’’ plays while he tumbles. Tumble Time Tigger tends to fall over, most often on soft surfaces like rugs. Tumble Time Tigger is unable to tumble when held and is a toy to watch rather than handle. It says phrases like ‘’What do you think I’ll do next?’’ and ‘’It’s tumble time!’’. Tumble Time Tigger can also be played with outside. This toy is sound-activated and to start it, you simply squeeze its nose. Tumble Time Tigger also sings fun songs while tumbling. The toy can also respond to clapping. Be careful: Tumble Time Tigger can easily cause injury to someone; it is very hard. Also try to make him tumble in enclosed spaces. Be careful when playing with this toy near the stairs, too: The impact when falling down them may break the toy. This toy requires six batteries, too, for each foot. Scare Factor None to low. The loudness of the music may make some uncomfortable. But Tumble Time Tigger is a favorite toy for most young children. It causes very few children to get scared. … Pounce N Bounce Tigger Pounce N Bounce Tigger plays ‘’The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers’’. Contrary to its name, Pounce N Bounce Tigger doesn’t actually bounce. It wiggles in four or three different speeds. He says ‘’Let’s bounce even faster!’’ after bouncing very slowly. He says ‘’Let’s bounce even faster-er!’’ after bouncing faster. And after bouncing very fast, he decides he rather bounce slower. ‘’I think I might have over-bounced. Let’s bounce a little slower, shall we?’’ is what he says. Pounce N Bounce Tigger is on all fours. Scare Factor None to medium. Pounce N Bounce Tigger bouncing very fast may catch some kids off guard. But it’s more tolerant for people who are used to it. Get Up and Bounce Tigger Get Up and Bounce Tigger is a toy that sings and moves around. On each foot are the words ‘’Get Up n Bounce Tigger’’. Scare Factor None to high. The sudden singing and moving of this Tigger toy may startle some. But most people enjoy it. Turbo Tail Tigger Turbo Tail Tigger is a toy that sings ‘’The Wonderful Thing about Tiggers’’ or part of that song. Turbo Tail Tigger has its tail curled up like a spring. It says things like ‘’Come on, hoo-hoo. Bounce with me!’’ This toy bounces using its tail, of course. Turbo Tail Tigger comes in an oval-shaped box. Scare Factor None to low. In no way is this Tigger toy scary, but it can be when kids don’t expect its very fast bouncing. Love to Walk Baby Pooh Love to Walk Baby Pooh is a toy made for infants or toddlers. This Baby Pooh toy holds a security blanket. Love to Walk Baby Pooh says different phrases and walks at different speeds. When this toy falls, he says, ‘’Pooh fell down!’’ When hugged, this Baby Pooh toy says, ‘’Pooh Bear loves you!’’ Before walking, he says things like ‘’Pooh Bear can walk faster’’. Love to Walk Baby Pooh can also respond to a child’s voice. Love to Walk Baby Pooh also can be taught to come. Scare Factor None to medium. Sometimes Love to Walk Baby Pooh responds to surrounding things like TVs, which may catch some off guard. Also, Love to Walk Baby Pooh walking toward a child when told to come may scare some. Category:1,003